wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Dinka Blista
The Blista is a 3-door hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Dinka from 2007 to 2015 in the HD Universe. It was first shown in 2005 at the North American International Auto Show. It is the successor to the Blista Compact and, like its predecessors in the Blista range, it is powered by a Wankel engine. The Blista began North American sales in the 2007 model year. The Blista returns in GTA V, which has been completely redesigned into a three-door hatchback (more specifically, a B-segment), but still retains traits reminiscent of its predecessor, the Blista Compact, with sport coupé styling and elements such as dual exhaust pipes. The Blista is more suited to younger drivers of Los Santos due to its compact shape and its sporty design. It's primarily based on both the European and Asian third generation Honda Civic Type R hatchback, while the front end is loosely derived from a 2006-2011 US spec Civic sedan for its headlights, and the 2009- Volkswagen Scirocco R for its sides. The Blista also shares styling elements with the fifth generation Honda City, Honda CR-Z, and Honda Jazz. The rear mostly resembles the Volkswagen Golf R and Mitsubishi Colt to a lesser extent. The overall shape and size of the car resembles the 2006-2013 Toyota Yaris/Vitz hatchback, judging by its rounded profile on the roof. This car has a lot more power than its relatively small body shape would suggest, with a top speed close to that of the Buffalo, and parring the Issi with handling performance. Its light body frame, however, doesn't cope with collisions as well as most vehicles, with three or four major crashes disabling the car. The car's front engine, front wheel drive configuration causes the car to understeer at speed, which, in an inexperienced driver's hands can be disastrous in a police chase or in a situation where maneuverability is key at speeds. The car's suspension is also somewhat stiff, which, in urban areas creates responsive steering, but off-road, causes the car to rebound off of obstacles and variations in the road surface, making the car unsafe. The low ground clearance also causes an issue if the car is taken out of its comfort zone. Due to the compact size of the car, the wheels can become stuck in the wheel well after a few collisions or a bad landing after a jump. First generation (2006-2010) Due to all the weight of the car being situated in the front, the car also tends to nose dive after leaving the ground, so in situations like a jump, the driver must be very attentive, because if not, the car will hit the ground nose first and flip uncontrollably. The engine model is very un detailed itself, but the cover appears to be a V8, laid longitudinally and powering the front wheels. * The Blista in GTA V is featured in various JiffiRent adverts in the city, with the quote "See San Andreas in a Jiffi". Oddly, the Dinka logo cannot be seen on the grille of the car in the advertisement, implying that it was a beta model. * It is possible that the Blista is based on the Piranha, a car featured in Midnight Club: Street Racing, another Rockstar game. * In the first person view, if the player looks down towards the right front wheel and steers, they will notice the wheel actually comes through the inside fascia of the car. This is most likely a minor visual glitch Second generation (2010-2015) * Blista Compact, a hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and the enhanced edition of Grand Theft Auto V ''(where it is manufactured by Dinka). This vehicle is similar (and superior) to the Blista in its handling capabilities. * Vapid Minivan, a car that resembles the Dodge Caravan in ''Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V, filling for the absence of the Blista van. Category:GT Category:Automobiles